There are many situations in which levitating an object, or suspending it above a reference surface, may be desirable. For example, levitating a trophy or item of memorabilia may be an attractive way to display objects of value. Further, levitating an object so all surfaces are exposed may facilitate finishing, repair, or modification of the object. Still further, a levitation system may have applicability in the sports industry.
In golf, for example, a wooden or plastic tee is typically used to position the ball at a certain height above the ground to encourage proper swing of the club. Although most frequently used when hitting with a driver, hybrid, long iron, or fairway wood, such a device may also be used when hitting with a short iron or pitching wedge. However, the ideal ball height may differ for each of these clubs and between individual golfers. A golf ball may be positioned on a conventional tee at various heights, but it may be difficult for a golfer to accurately identify the proper height. Additionally, if a particular golfer's ideal ball height is different than the typical recommended height, the golfer may have trouble remembering his or her preferences. Finally, some golfers may not know the correct height for the club being used or for their particular swing.
During practice, a golfer may hit hundreds of golf balls at a driving range. If the balls are teed, this requires the golfer to bend over and position the ball every time one is hit. This is not only time consuming, but the repeated bending can quickly take a toll on the golfer's back, knees, and hips. Teeing balls may also present a burden to groundskeepers, course owners, and other maintenance professionals. All debris, including tees, must be removed before a tee box can be mowed or otherwise maintained. Again, this becomes very time consuming and some tees, especially the plastic products, can damage maintenance equipment. When it is considered that most courses include at least eighteen holes with two or more tee boxes, the impact of tees on course maintenance costs is quickly realized.